Lost in the dark
by Runedherondale
Summary: Clary has a big fight with Simon and runs, she doesn’t look back. Nor pay attention to where shes going!She finds a cabin in some woods, but theres no wood near NY... Find out what happens in this story! Clace! Go check out my other story Just another dare.
1. Lost

**Chapter 1**

 **I don't own these characters the amazing Cassandra Clare does!!! Anyhow new story! I won't give up on the other one!!! Don't worry!!**

"You, you broke it!" I yell as I run out the door. I don't know where I'm going because my eyes are blurred with tears. I don't know how long I've been running because I can't think straight. Not with what Simon did. I mean he broke my painting that I painted for money. My family is not very wealthy. Ahhh. I keep running until I can't run any more. I have no idea where i am. I don't have my phone with me. I had not idea! What do I do?? I look around my area. I'm in some woods. I stumble around for a bit . There's no woods near NY. After an hour of walking around I see a cabin. I look around it. I see a fire pit, there is still a little fire going. Someone is still here. I walk up to the front door. I knock really hard and loud. I hear foot steps. The door opens I tall golden hair and eyed hot guy stares at me. "Um um, I'm Clary, I'm also lost. I'm from New York and I was running and wasn't looking where I was going and then found myself in some woods and there is no woods.." "wait what?" He says interrupting me. As for me I'm out of breath. "I'm Clary I'm lost I'm from NY, there's no woods there I ran here with tears in my eyes, I had a big fright with my best friend and now TA DA!" I say slower. "Ok then come in." I walk in, he leads me to a fire place and pats on a chair telling me to sit down. "I'm Jace, there is this weird hidden portal that you must've entered and now your here." A phone rings. Jace gets up and answers it. "Hello... Fine, let me get packed I have something to tell you when I get there. Bye see you soon." Jace puts the phone down and goes into a room.

 **Hi so that's a new chapter and story hope you like this and yeah!! Leave a review check out my other story if you new . Peace out my cats!! :)**


	2. Confusion

**Chapter2**

 **I don't own these characters the amazing Cassandra Clare does.**

It takes 30 minutes for Jace to come back. He comes back with a suitcase in hand. "So um Clary I'm a prince, sorry if I left that out." Wait what hold up... Did he just say what I think he just said? "What did you just say??" I question him. "I said I'm a prince." Ok so he did just say that... deep breaths deep breaths Clary. "Um Clary you ok?" "Yeah yeah I'm fine." I say a little to quickly to seem true. He doesn't seem to believe me. "Ok Clary let's go." I follow him out the door. The door slams behind me. Jace takes a key and locks the door. We get in a car that was hidden behind a hill. We both buckle our seatbelts and he takes off. "Wait if your a prince why were you out there??" I ask him. "I was out there because I don't want to be king." "Why??" "Because I just don't want to, it's not because I wouldn't be able to it's just..." "Just what ?" I ask. " I have to get married a week before I get crowned king!" He blurts out. He seems like his been holding that in for awhile.

 **Thanks for reading!!!!! Review??? Favourite?? Follow??? Anyhow ... have a good day/night peace out my cats!!**


	3. Kingdom

**Chapter 3**

 **I don't own these characters Cassandra Clare does! Also today I got the 10th anniversary of city of bones book!!! OMG ITS SOOO COOL!! Anyhow do y'all like this story so far??? Go check out my other story! Clace in the Future! It's not done yet.**

"Wait you mean you have to pick someone to be your wife and the queen a week before you become king???" "Yes that would be correct." That's a lot of responsibility! "Wow! So how are you going to pick, do you meet every girl in the kingdom or something???" "Yeah actually." He says truthfully. "But I only have to pick 10 to go on dates with." Ok so that's a bit better then having to meet every girl in the kingdom. "Jace how big is this so called kingdom." "Pretty big." "Ok then." It took 10 more minutes to get to the kingdom. "Wow that's amazing!" I said as the castle came into view along with a city surrounding it. "Well this is home." Jace said as we pulled up to the castle. A butler came and opened the doors for us. This is amazing I kept thinking as I walked up the castles stairs. There was a guy standing in nice clothes at the door. "Hi your highness." I said as I did a little curtsy. "Who might you be?" The king asks. Before I have time to answer Jace interrupts. "She's Clary, also she lost and from New York and she walked through the portal after having a fight with her best friend and she wasn't playing attention." Jace told his dad. "Ok then so Clary you can stay here for a few months." The king said. "Months?!" I said. "Well you can't really enter and exit a portal as you wish you have to wait for months." Well then. I guess I'm here for months then. "I don't have anything." "That's ok you will have a room and clothes." "Ok." "Isabelle could you show Clary her room?" "Yes for sure." Isabelle was obviously was not a maid because she wasn't wearing a uniforms. She must be a family friends. Isabelle leads me to a room. "Hi so as the king said I'm Isabelle, but my friends call me Izzy or Iz, so feel free to call me Izzy or Iz." "Ok." "So this is your room." "Wow!" I say as I enter the room. It's so nice. It's not huge. Not that I want a huge room. But it's so nice. I walk around the room. "So I heard Jace say what happened to you." "Ohh yeah." "What did you and your best friend fight about??"

 **Well hope you liked this story. I will continue my story @debra Williams. I will continue both of them. If that was a typo that's ok. But yeah!!check out my other story Clace in the Future! Leave a review! Peace out my cats !**


	4. Exploring

**Chapter 4**

 **I don't own these characters the amazing Cassandra Clare does.**

"We had a fight because Simon accidentally broke my painting that was worth thousands, I need the money. My family is not the wealthy. Then he just made it worse so I ran. My eyes were blurred with tears and I just ran and ended up in a forest and walked and saw Jaces cabin after what seemed to be forever!" I told Isabelle. "Well that is quite something!" She exclaims. "Are you ok?" She asks me with a concerned look on her face. "Yeah I guess." "Ok, but if you need anything you can always talk to me... I have to go supper is at 6:30 in the main eating area, if your lost just ask someone ok?" I just nod as Izzy leaves. I look for a clock or something. I find an alarm clock it is 5:45. Great I have forever. What do I do?? After a moment of pondering ideas I decided that I would go for a walk and also explore. I got off of the bed I now call mine. I walked to the door. I opened the door slowly. I stepped out quickly. I walk around the corner. I think I'm going to get lost. I wander around. Wow was all I could think when I was walking around. Everything was so beautiful and elegant. Nothing like New York at all. The only thing missing is Simon. I miss him, but then again he broke my painting. I will eventually forgive him. But for now I'm staying here. I have Izzy now. I find a clock. Holy it's almost supper. It's 6:28 2 more minutes until supper. I better go. I find a maid cleaning and ask her. "Um excuse me where is the main eating area?" She just points to a door. I walk over and open the door. I almost walk right into Jace. Well I guess he was just came in a few seconds before me. I turn around to apologize. But before I can ."Er sorry I didn't see you there." "Yeah that's fine." I walk over to the table and sit down beside Izzy where it said my name. "Hey, did you find the room easily?" "Sort of, I may or may not have asked a maid." "So you asked a maid??" "Yeah!" I said sheepishly. "Ohh it's fine, I did the same thing the first time I was here. But that was 15 years ago." Oh maybe she lived here her whole live pretty much except the first 3 years. "I grew up with Jace. Jace is really close with my older brother Alec and he is like an older brother to my younger brother Max." She tells me. I nod my starting to understand why she's always around.

 **Well hope you like this! Review???**

 **Check out my other story! Sorry if that's annoying I'll stop now. Hahah! Anyways peace out my cats until next time!!**


	5. supper

**Chapter 5**

 **I don't own any of these characters Cassandra Clare does.**

The food started coming out. There was lots of wonderful things. I barely ate anything. "Clary why aren't you eating?" Jace asks with a concerned look on his face. "I'm just not the hungry." That was true, but also it was very different then what I'm used to. " May I be excited?" I ask. "Oh yes darling." Says the queen. I nod getting up. "Good night everyone." I say. I turn and walk out of the door. I walk to my room. I am apparently very tired. I climb into bed. I lay down. I think about all the things Simon and I said. I can't get it out of my mind. I toss and turn for hours. Eventually I fall asleep. I scream as I wake up "Ahhhhhhhh!" The door opens. I don't know who walked in because I'm afraid to open my eyes. That was a bad bad dream. I hear footsteps come closer to me and an arm wraps around me. "Hey are you ok?" Says a calm voice. "Yes I think so." I tell this person. "It must've been bad one?" I can tell who it is. It's Jace. "Wait did I scream?" "What do you want to hear?" "Um I didn't scream." I tell him. "Well actually you did. It was very loud I heard it 3 doors down." Jeez. Well then I think I'm going to crawl back into the covers and never come out. "I'm just going to go back under the covers and never come out now. Bye!" I say as I crawl under the covers. He doesn't say anything. He just lays down beside me. After a moment of silence Jaces breath steadies. He sleeping again. I soon follow. In the morning I wake up and feel an arm around me and my heads on something hard. I tilt my head to the side to see what I'm on and who's are is around me. I look over and see I'm on JACES chest and JACES arm is wrapped around me. He so cute. Jeez wait, what?! I have a crush on Jace? No nope not true. He is just the guy I found at a cabin that happens to be a prince and is holding to comfort me from me screaming over a nightmare ok! Right? I'm right,right? Yeah I'm right!! Right I am. His arms make me feel safe I think. I mentally slap me in the face. I don't like Jace ok. We've been over this. Clary calm down and just go to sleep ok??? Ok. I think say to myself. I close my eyes and drift off into a deep sleep.

 **Well thanks for reading! Review? Peace out my cats!**


	6. nightmares

**Chapter 6**

 **I don't own any of these characters Cassandra Clare does.**

"CLARY AND JACE OMG!!" Izzy screams."What??" Jace asks confused. "You guys are together in a bed." "No no no, I was screaming from a nightmare and Jace came and comforted me and I guess fell asleep." I explained. "Sure.." Izzy said. "Well it's true." Jace says. "Alec!!" Izzy screams. Alec walks into the room. "Jace what the heck!" "I was just comforting her she had a nightmare and screamed and I came in and I guess fell asleep." He told Alec. Jace sits up and gets out of bed. "I'll just leave now." Jace says and walks out of the room, Alec following. "Are you sure Clary." "I'm sure." "Ok then I believe you." I turn and put a pillow over my head. "We have so much to do today." "Ummm..." "Well today Jace and the king and queen are going to announce that Jace is going to take the crown in 4 months." Izzy says. "That has to do with me how?" I ask. "Well... you are going to be helping me help the Jace and the king and the queen set up the area." "What area?" "Where they are going to film the announcement duh." She looked at me expectedly. "Ok so what do we do?" I ask. "Well for starters we have to put up nice curtains for the background and..." I just was out of it. For the rest of the day I was on autopilot.

 **Well thanks for reading! Review? Anyways!!! Peace out my cats**


	7. wait what?

**Chapter 7**

 **I don't own any of these characters the great amazing author Cassandra Clare**

"Clary, Hello. Earth to the Clary!" Said a voice. "What?? Huh!" I say as I shake my head. Almost as if I just snapped back into reality. "Hi!" I say. "Uh Clary I just asked if you wanted to climb a tree." Said Jace "Yeah!" I say. "Actually I asked you on a date." He says. "Really??" I ask. "Yeah.""Clary will you go in a date with me?" He asks. "Sure." I say. "I'll pick you up at 6:45." "Ok." I say. We stare at each other awkwardly in silence. Then Izzy comes and grabs me by the arm. "What was that about??" She asks me excitedly. "Jace asked me on a date." I say really fast. "Wow, what time?" "6:45." Izzy looks at her watch. 4:30. "Let's go!" She says. "Um where?" I ask. "What do you mean? We're going to your room to get you ready of course." She leads me by the arm to my room. I look back at Jace and see that he is chuckling to himself. He is trying so hard to hide it. He is not doing well. I catch his eye. I roll my eyes at him as Izzy drags me back to my room. "Izzy." "What?" We enter my room and Izzy picks a dress up and holds it up to me. It's green it makes my eyes pop. I just wanna wear jeans and a t-shirt. "Iz why can't I wear a t-shirt and jeans??

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review**

 **Peace out cats**


	8. date

**Chapter 8**

 **I don't own these characters the amazing Cassandra Clare does.**

"You can't wear jeans and a t-shirt because he is a prince and you are staying at a castle! That would be why!" She exclaims. "No, you can do my make up, but not to much. Just a little." I tell her."OK then." She does my makeup. Might I add she did it fairly quickly, but my hair was another story. It took her an hour to tame it. She put my hair into tame curls. "Now for the dress." She tells me. "No thanks." I say as I get up and walk away. "But, Clary!" Izzy says."No buts I'm going out like this." I tell her."Ok." she tells me clearly annoyed with me for not wearing a dress, I check my alarm clock. 6;40 great 5 more minutes. I sit on my bed. right on time the someone knocks on my door. Izzy opened the door. "come on in! she's just sitting on her bed." I hear Izzy say. Then Jace walks into view. he is just wearing a t-shirt and sweats and Izzy wanted to me wear a dress. Jeez that would've gone wrong if I wore a dress. well let's get this show on the road. "After you my lady." Jace says as he keeps the door open. "bye guys have fun!" Izzy says as the door closes behind us."So what are we going to do?" I ask Jace. "Well I was thinking we have supper here in the castle, then maybe hit the town. walk around for a bit then go for ice cream and head back when we feel like it." i nod my head as if I was saying sounds good. we keep walking Jace leads me outside. In the distance i see lights and a table with candles on it. "Amazing." that is all that i manged to say. Jace walks ahead of me and pulls out a chair. Then he goes over to his seat across from me. A butler comes over to us. "What would you like to drink?" "I would like water." i say. "I would like some water as well." the butler nods and goes to get it. a few minutes later the butler comes back with our waters in hand. He puts them down. "Jace has made a special request for supper." "What would that be?" I ask Jace. "Spaghetti with meatballs and sauce." he says. "I love that!" I say in return. "Well perfect, because here it comes." he says as the food gets put in front of us. WE both sit there in silence as we eat...

 **Thanks for reading! Review? Anyways hope you enjoyed! Peace out my Cats!**


	9. Run run as fast as you can

**Chapter 9**

 **I don't own any of these characters the amazing Cassandra Clare does. What did you guys get for Christmas? Let's get this show on the road! This is really late lol sorry**

Finally, I take a bite of the food. We both weren't eating before for some reason. It was just really awkward. "Yum!" I say as I swallow. I really do like it. "Glad you like it." He replies. I quickly put more food in my mouth."So you are an artist?" Jace asks. "Yes, that would be correct." I tell him in response. He just nodded his head. A moment or two later he asks. "What type of stuff do you do?" He asks. "I sort of do all but I prefer to sketch and paint." "That's cool. DO you think you could make a mural in town?" He questions me."Yeah, probably if you have paints. What would you want me to paint?" I ask him. "The mountains." "Yeah, that sounds do-able." "Ok sounds good." We both go back to eating in was just straight up embarrassing. I try to make small talk. "So um, what is your favourite hobby?" It doesn't take long for him to respond."Training."Cool." I say. I actually find that quite interesting. I am not much for training.It takes me no time to finish eating because I just eat and don't stop eating. Jace finishes eating soon after. We sit there for a moment longer. Soon Jace gets up and has his arm out for me. I grab it. He leads me out of the castle. "So, did I mention that my moms an artist??" "No actually you didn't." I let go of Jaces arm and run toward the town that came into view. "Clary wait up!" I hear Jace yell as I run. I come to a stop slowly. "Why'd you run?" "To see if you'd chase after me." I say matter a factly. Jace laughs. We walk around. Wow the stores are wonderful. Everything is beautiful. "Wow!" "I know right it's so wonderful here." I nod my head agreeing with him. We walk around. No one says anything. We stay in that comfortable silence. Jace soon leaves me behind because he starts running somewhere. I don't actually know where, well you know because I'm not from here. I really like it here. It's very nice and people are friendly I think while I start running towards Jace.

 **Well that took a long time to update. Writers block! I'm trying to make chapters longer!!! Do you guys think I should do a chapter or so for Simon on how he's feeling and doing and add Jaces POV or no?? Review? Peace out cats**


	10. This is awkward

**Chapter 10**

 **I don't own these amazing characters Cassandra Clare does!! Who's excited for Queen of Air and Darkness??? I AMMMM!! With out another word! On with the story.**

I really don't know why but when I start running towards Jace I start going really fast. So fast that the wind keeps my eyes shut. Of course I'm not looking when I'm going and I run into something hard. I open my eyes. I ran right into Jaces arms. Wow interesting. "Opps!" I say as Jace chuckles. "Well, That was, well interesting." He says. "Yeah well... where to next?" I say changing the topic suddenly. "I was thinking ice cream." "Yeah for sure!" I say following Jace. When we arrive shortly after we started going, I look up. "That's a big sign." Java Jones I say in my head. Cool same name as the cafe in New York, where Simon and I get coffee. "The name is the same as a cafe that my friend and I always go to." I tell Jace. "Interesting indeed." I look at the flavours of ice cream. Cherry blossom, jelly telly,Caramel fudge,Truly chocolate almond, peanut butter explosion, and winter wonder. The list goes on and on. Some weird flavours there but okkk. "What are you going to get?" I ask Jace wondering what is good here. "I think I'll get peanut butter explosion, it's not one of the weird flavours." "I'll get the same thing then, that sounds good." I tell him in return. Jace walks up to the counter. "I'll get to large peanut butter explosions." He tells the lady. I read her name tag. Aline. Cool name I think to myself not popular and I haven't heard it before. I walk up to Jace. The girl called Aline goes to get the ice cream. Not long after we get them. I take a big lick. Amazing it's so good. "This is really good." "I love coming here, they have the best ice cream." He tells me. I just nod in agreement. We walk out. We just walk along the streets while we eat. We stay silent as we eat. Jace finishes his cone. I'm not far behind. I finish. "That was really good Thanks Jace." "Your welcome." He says. "Sooo." I say awkwardly. "Wellll." Is all he said. "Jeez this is just straight up awkward!" He said.

 **Well hope y'all liked that! Review?? Also chapter 10 already?? Wowza wowza!**

 **Peace out my cats**


	11. Going back

**Chapter 11**

 **I don't own any of these beautiful characters the amazing author Cassandra Clare does, as you probably already know!! Well hope you like it!!**

"We should probably head back now." Jace says. "Yeah sure." I say trying to mask my disappointment from my voice. I think he still heard it because he said this. "Hey don't worry we will still see each other, we both live In the castle. Remember." "I'm not worrying." I tell him. I try to make my voice seem sure of myself. It sounded like it, but I actually was far from it. Clary, don't be like that! I tell myself in my head. For being like that I mentally smack myself in the head for being weird. It's not like I'm in love with him. I just met him a day ago. For crying out loud. I had a dang fight with my best friend!! I ran not turning back and didn't pay attention to where I was going. Yet I am here so how and I have about zero flipping clue how to get back. Knowing Simon he is probably freaking out. By now he has already told Luke. Forget that he has probably looked all over NY and surrounding area! I snap back into reality. I turn and look at Jace, he has a concerned look on his face. "Sorry, what?" I say. "Oh nothing. You looked very concerned there for a minute, anything you want to talk about?" Jace asks with a worried tone. **(also do you guys want a chapter in simons POV and start a regular Jace POV??)** "No, I'm fine!" I tell him a little to quick. I play it off. I hope. "I thought we were going back to the castle now." I say changing the topic. "Oh yeah right." He says as we walk back to the castle.

 **Review? Peace out my cats!**


	12. Conversation with the king

**Chapter 12**

 **I don't own any of these characters the amazing author Cassandra Clare does !! A chapter on simon ?? Should I add Jaces POV to chapters??? Anyways on with the story**

We continue walking. Shortly after the castle comes into view. It doesn't take long to get to the stairs of the castle. We walk in silence. No one says anything as we enter the castle. "Good night Jace." I say as I turn towards the hallway to my room. "Bye Clary." Jace says back as he heads down the same hallway as me. I enter my room first because it's before his. I walk into my room to find Izzy on my bed. "Izzy what the heck are you doing in my room, it's fairly late already!" I tell her. "I just wanted to know how your date with Jace went!" She exclaims! "Well how'd it go??" She asks. "Good, Good." I say in return. "Good, is all you can say?? Did you kiss? Or anything at all??" She asks really fast. "No we did NOT kiss, we had supper, walked around town, got ice cream and then came back." I tell her. "Oh." Is all she says. "Izzy get out of my room, I'm tired!" I tell her. "Ok." She says as she pulls herself off of the bed. Well she must want to know how the date went. I hear the door close. There goes Izzy. I get some pjs, and put them on. I climb into bed and slip the covers on. I set my head on my pillow. After minutes of tossing and turning I sleep still won't take me. I try to make my mind stop thinking. It keeps replaying Jaces and I's date. I don't really like Jace! That's good to know! I decided that I will go for a walk. I walk past a room. "Jace you will meet all the girls in the kingdom!" I heard a male voice say. I know I should probably just keep walking but... I couldn't. I pressed my ear to the door. "But I don't want to!" I hear Jace say back. "That red head is living here for a couple of months she has a life at home, she's out of the picture. You will marry someone from the kingdom or you will marry Kaelie from the Fey kingdom!" I hear a grumble. Crap there is footsteps coming to the door. I quickly run down the hallway was quickly and quietly as I can. "Clary?" I voice calls. I turn and see Jace so I keep running . Wow I just keep running with out looking! I'm going back to Simon that's it I don't care how I'm going to. I run and I run and run. "Clary!" I hear Jace call again. I jump behind a bush to catch my breath. "Clary! I can see you!"

 **Well how was that?? Review?? Should I write a chapter about simon and should I add Jaces pov?? Peace out my cats!!**


	13. Who is that?

**Chapter 13**

 **I don't own any of these characters Cassandra Clare does.**

Jaces comes walking up to me. "Go away!" I say. "No, I won't." Jace says crouching down. "I'll just ignore you then." I tell him. Suddenly I feel arms grab me. I am lifted off of the ground. I open my eyes that were closed so Jace couldn't look into my eyes. I see Jace! "Jace! PUT ME DOWNN!" I scream angrily in his face. Jace doesn't listen to me. He keeps walking I don't know where we are going. I struggle for a bit in his arms. I give up after trying to get out and failing. So I close my eyes. I don't know how long I closed my eyes for because I fell asleep. I wake up. I feel that I'm on something soft. Jace just set me down I realize. I take in my surroundings. "Jace where the heck am I?" I ask. "In my room." "Why! I wanna go home, see Simon, he will appreciate me being back in NY and he will probably say sorry. I wanna go back. I. Can't stay here anymore." "Why?" Jace asks. That is all he said. Why! How am I supposed to answer this? "Did you hear my dad and I talking?" He asks. "No." I tell him. I actually did. I was seriously hurt about that. "No, I miss Simon. Ok fine, I did hear. I'm not just some redhead." I say. "I know that. I want to get to know you better. More importantly, I want you to stay. I play on not meeting the girls in town!" He tells me while playing with a strand of hair. "What about what your dad said? You will have to marry Kaelie, or worse not be in line for the throne!" I exclaim."If so, then so be it! I'd rather have you here than not have you here and I be king and married to someone I barely know! I want to get to know you better first then meet all of the other girls in town!" he tells me. Awe he likes me or at least wants to get to know me better, and before all of the other girls in the town! Iz would be so so proud! "OK, I'll stay but I want to see Simon and make sure everything is ok if it is any way possible." I say.I think there might be away." Jace says with a mischievous pauses to think to himself. I hope he can figure something out. I would really like to see Simon again. " I sure hope you can figure something out, I would really love the chance to see Simon and make sure everything is ok with him. I really worry about simons sometimes, especially when I disappeared on him and made him worry." I finish out of breath. "I know how you could maybe possibly go back and see Simon and then come back here!" Jace exclaims excitedly. "How?" I ask him. "Magnus Bane of course!" he says. "Who's that?" I ask sounds like a regular person to me. who could open a portal twice, that the ki g said only opens for a few months, "you cant just come and go as you wish" he said to me when I first arrived.

* * *

 **Wow, whos Magnus Bane? Hahaha in finally got him into the story! you might get a few small glances at malec in the future! should a do a chapter for Simon to see how he reacted to Clary running out the door? should I add jaces Pov in future chapters? Peace out my cats!**


	14. Hiding

**Chapter 14**

 **I don't own any of these characters Cassandra Clare does!! JACES POV IS BEING ADDED FOR NOW ON!!! YAY! I think I'm going to do a chapter on Simon though.**

 **Clary's POV**

"Magnus Bane is the only warlock in the area! He can do amazing things. Also beware he might put glitter in your hair!" I laugh at the last part. "Really, he would put glitter in my hair?" I ask not believing what he is saying. "Yes! Also I have an idea! You can go into hiding, I will get you food and such." "Where will I stay?" "With me, of course."He tells me. "Ok." I say. I'm not 100% sure how I feel about this. I share a room with Jace? Um how would that go. "What about beds? If we brought a pull out then people would know..." "You will sleep with me. Are you ok with you?" "Yeah yeah, totally fine!" I say a little to enthusiastically and fast. Jeez I make it sound like I wanna sleep in his arms. I just met him. We went on one date and didn't even kiss. "Jace why don't you go on the dates?" I ask. "I don't know." He says. "Just do it, so then you can still be in line for the throne." "Ok fine, just for you though. Ok?" "Ok?" I remember that it's close to 12 when I ran out. So it must be 1. "I'm tired." I tell Jace. I climb into Jaces bed. I fall asleep just as my head hits the pillow. A few minutes later I feel the bed move and open my eyes. It's just Jace crawling into bed. He must off got changed before coming back. I close my eyes. Now that I'm awake I just think. I wonder if Magnus will be able to do it. That would be wonderful. Staying with Jace. That's whole other story. I seriously don't know how to feel about this. I keep telling myself I don't like him. My heart says other wise. My brain just says he's cute, but be careful don't fall for it.

 **Jaces POV**

I climb into bed. Clary is already asleep. I try not to make the bed shift. I'm afraid that she'll wake up. I hope she doesn't. After my head is on the pillow and the covers are over me I close my eyes. Why the heck did I offer to let Clary stay with me. She could've stayed in a servants room or something. But that would have risked somebody finding her. I bet you Izzy will ask me where she went, because she was there when Clary went into her room after our date. Jeez Louise this has been quite the night for both Clary and I. First she hears my dad saying that's he can't stay here and I have to date 10 girls and pick one or get married to Kaelie from another kingdom, heck no. I'm good I'll pass on that. How could I ever make Clary go, where would she go for starters and I want to get to know her. So far I know she's kind, short and stubborn. She's awesome, I can't wait to get to know her better. Tomorrow early in the morning I will get us food and come eat in here. Then we shall head out to find Magnus. I close my eyes and go to sleep. I wake up to find Clary in my arms and our legs tangled together. I slowly unravel myself from her and get up. I change into clothes. I quickly and quietly open and close the door. I walk into the halls and go into the kitchen. The cooks are busy making stuff so I grab to plates and put tons of food on them. I grab some cutlery and leave. I walk down the halls. Once I come to my room I do the same thing open and close the door quietly.i all in to see Clary is still sound asleep. I set her plate of food on the night stand and take mine to my chair and start quietly eating.

 **So what did you guys think of Jaces POV in this? I liked writing his POV. Anyways... I posted a new story! If you like it's go leave a review! Every 5 reviews I'll update on that one! Anyhow hope y'all liked it! Go check it out if you haven't! I'm going to do a Simon chapter in the near future! Peace out cats!**


	15. Kingdom is home, Home is Kingdom

**Chapter 15**

 **I don't own any of these characters Cassandra Clare does.**

 **Clary's POV**

I wake up in Jaces room. I sit up on the bed. "Rise and Shine!" Says a voice coming from the corner. "Morning Jace." I say with a tone. "Somebody didn't wake up on the right side of the bed." He says. "Ugh, I'm not a morning person!" I tell him. "Beside you, there is some food. You eat and we head out to Magnus's." I nod. I look at my plate. There are many types of food on it. I try to eat most of it. I leave a little because I'm too full to eat anymore. I set the plate aside and get out of bed. "Ready to go?" Jace asks me. "Yep let's go!"I say going towards the door. "wait up!" says Jace in a hushed voice. oh, right I have to be quiet no one knows I'm here. I'm not supposed to be!Jace goes in front of me and opens the door for me. I walk out of his room and wait for Jace to close the door. Jace quietly closes the door. he comes in front of me again and leads me out a door I don't know. We step outside into what looks like a garden. jace keeps walking until he gets to a car. he gets in, I just stand there. "Are you coming, or not?" Jace asks me. "Um, yeah I'm coming." I told him walking around to the other side of the car and getting in. "Why didn't you come right away?" "I'm nervous that Magnus won't be able to get me back if I leave." "If that happens I will come for you I promise." "ok, I trust you."

* * *

 **Jace's POV**

I will get her. even if that means I won't come back then so be it. I will go for her. **(a/n: hah, so I'm watching albertos live while doing this hahaha! shadowhunters tv show!)** I keep driving. We sit in silence. I think we are both letting what I said sink in. It is alot really. We soon arrive at Magnus's. I knock on the door. We wait, no one comes. I try the door. it's unlocked. Magnus is expecting us. "Come on." I tell Clary, she follows me in. I walk into the living room. Its changed since I've been here. It always seems to be changing. I make my way to the kitchen. "Magnus!"I call. When I walk into the kitchen I see Magnus kissing a guy with black hair. "Um, Magnus, Clary and I are here."He glares at me. "Ok." The guy that Magnus was kissing turns around. Holy crap, its Alec. "Hi, what are you doing here?" Asks Alec. "Nothing." I tell him, even though I really want to I can't tell him because of its risks him telling my dad. "Magnus, do you think that you can open then close it and then open and close the portal?" Clary asks. "Oh yes, biscuit, I'm one of the most powerful warlocks out there." Clary looks uncomfortable with the new nickname. Guess she'll have to get used to it. Magnus grabs something out of his pocket, clary doesn't seem to notice him doing so. Magnus puts his hand over Clary's head. Next thing you know she has glitter on her head.

* * *

 **Clary's POV**

Well, that's an interesting nickname Magnus just gave me. "So are we going to open the portal today?" I ask hoping that we will. "Yes, we will biscuit!" I nod. This is awesome ill be able to see Simon! "OK what are we waiting for?" asks Jace. He doesn't respond he just turns the other way and starts saying words I don't understand and moving his hands around. Ok then, a few moments later a purple blob starts to form."Is that the portal?" I ask shocked about how quickly the portal appeared. "Almost there." says Magnus in a strained voice. Magnus takes his hands back soon after."Done!" Magnus exclaims. I slowly walk forward to Magnus. "Hold up, before you go remember this when you want to come back say "Magnus is awesome." He tells me. I nod and say that to myself. "I'm just joking say "kingdom is home, home is the kingdom." "Ok." I nod saying this to myself repeatedly. "OK, Clary stay safe, only talk to Simon and say the thing and then come home." Jace tells me. "I just put a spell on you so you don't forget." "Ok." I walk into the portal.I get into NY in no time. I soon land with a jump. It takes me a few minutes to gather myself. I look around to see where I am. I know this place, its Simons apartment. "Simon!" I call. I hear a voice call back. "Clary?" "Yes! Simon, is that you?"

* * *

 **Jace's POV**

"Jeez, I hope Clary got there safely." "She did." Said Magnus in a reassuring voice. "How do you know?" I ask Magnus. "I know because I can sense what Clary experiences." He tells me. "Are you sure?" I ask him. "I'm absolutely positive." I nod. pacing around the room. Alec enters the room. "Is everything ok in here?" "Yes." I reply quickly. I go back to pacing, I hope Clary is not going to be long. I don't know how much longer I can wait, even though she's been gone only for a few minutes. I'm worried. I sit on the couch. "I think shes found someone she knows, she is really happy right now, wait thats not the right word. I mean rejoicing with someone she knows." I hope its Simon. I get up and walk to the kitchen and find the cupboard with the booze. I take some out and walk back into the living room. I slowly drink it. "Are you ok?" Magnus asks. "Yes, super!" "Are you sure?" Magnus asks. I look to Alec. he just looks at me with concern in his eyes. I miss telling him everything, he's my best friend. But since Clarys here I cant, otherwise bye Clary. "I hope that Clary gets everything she wants to be done while she's there, otherwise she's going to be sad again." I say aloud. "Maybe Simon can come back with her." Suggests Magnus.

* * *

 **That is a long chapter! hope you enjoy! Leave a review, go check out my other stories! A chapter on Simon? Tell me what you think! Anyhow, Peace out cats!**


	16. Simon!

**Chapter 16**

 **I don't own any of these characters the amazing Cassandra Clare does. Hi I know it's been so long! Haha I've been busy. Reading,activities and all! I'm not promising regular updates until around feb! March is gonna be kind of but I will mostly be hyped and pumped for season 3 to come out sooo!! With out further ado!**

 **Jaces POV**

"Maybe... I'm guessing Clary is going to try to get Simon to come. She was really missing him. I'm also not very focused on that Magnus! I'm super worried about Clare! What if she can't get back!" It will happen!" Magnus responds to me.Alec is still standing in the corner of the room. He seems lost, well truthfully he doesn't have a clue what is going on. He saw Clary go through the portal. But other then that he is lost. Well as I said before he can't know. He might go tell the king. That could make our plan go back to square one. Now that,that would be a big problem. I'm not ready to deal with my father right now. Not with what he said to me about marriage. I want to take my time. Get to know Clary. I know I have only met her just a little while ago,but still. Weirdly enough I am worried. I know Clary can take care of her self. It's not like she's getting chased by demons. She's at her best friends house in her dimension. "What's going on?" Asks Alec,as I snap back into reality. Alec hasn't really spoken a single word since I've arrived honestly. Weird,that he speaks now. "Well, I'm not sure I should tell you." "Whatever it is you can thrust me. We've been best friends forever Jace,to me you come first,not your father!" Alec tells me. "Ok,so you know how Clary's from a different dimension and yadayada, her and her best friend fought,that's how she got here. She misses him. She says he'll worry soo,here we are. Long story short!" I tell Alec. Alec just nods. "Jace! Sit down! Stop pacing she's going to be fine!" Yells Magnus. I didn't even realize that I was pacing. I sit down,like Magnus told me to. White spots start to appear in my vision. Then I hear a voice. "That'll keep him calm until Clary returns." Mag said. Then everything went black.

 **Clary's POV**

Simon walks into my view. As soon as I see him I run towards him. When I am close enough I grab him and pull him into a huge hug. "Where did the heck have you been?" "Um, you know what I'm not going to say." I say confidently, Simon only looks at me confused. "You know when we got in a fight, I ran without looking. I went somewhere, somewhere where no else from this dimension has gone to." "Wait dimension?" Simon asks. I don't respond. "Ok, never mind, I'm just glad your home and not going anywhere." Simon says. "You adventure can be told another day." Simon sits down on the couch. "Never mind about what I said tell me." Simon says all of a sudden. I sit there for a few moments gathering my thoughts and a way to tell Simon. "Ok so you know we got in a fight, I ran. I went through an invisible portal, which I landed in some woods. No woods by NY. So I decided to look around. I found a boy..." I told home the whole thing. During my telling I could tell that Simon had mixed feeling about this. His face had a look of concern, a protective friend face, a worried face and most of all an angry/sad face most likely from what he made me do. "Holy crap. That's all I have to say about this. HOLY CRAP!" Simon tells me. "Did you even tell the police and file a missing person?" I ask Simon. "No, I knew you would be back." He says. "Also, I told Luke that if you showed up I would take you to him." He tells me. I look at home and glare.

 **I** **know this is short... stay tuned for more chapters in a couple of days or weeks!! Review? Check out my new story, Home again,sadly. FYI, 5 reviews equals new update on my new story and the one and only! What's it about? Universty? Check! Boyfriend? Nope,don't care anyways! Summer plans? Yass,stay in campus at dorm and paint! That all changed because of one cell phone call. Clarys mom calls and tells her she needs help badly at her gallery. She has one employee. Who. The only thing Clary can look forward to is seeing Simon.**

 **Hope you check it out! Peace out cats!**


	17. Jace wake up!

**Chapter 17**

 **So I'm back... or so it seems! Lol sorry for the long delay! As per usual I don't own any of these characters the amazing author Cassandra Clare does!**

 **Clary's POV**

"No way are you going to take me to Luke... Under no circumstances!" I tell Simon. I don't listen to him respond... I grab his arm and say. "Kingdom is home,Home is kingdom."

I start feeling sick and I couldn't see what was going on.

All of a sudden I feel the ground back under my feet. I open my eyes. I see Magnus! We are back! He did it! I look to my hand because it hurts. I realize that I still have my hand gripped tight to Simon's wrist. I quickly let go of his hand, I turn away from Simon awkwardly.

"So biscuit,how was the trip?" "Good good. I got a little dizzy while coming back." "Wait is this the place you were talking about Clary?" "Yep," is all I say to Simon. I look back at Simon and see his jaw is dropped.

"This is awesome!" Says Simon excitedly. "Crap!" I say. "What?" Asks Magnus "I have to say something to Jace only he will understand. Speaking of which where is Jace anyways?"

"Oh he's over there, sleeping... I put a spell on him because he was worried about you." Responds Magnus.

I walk over to where Jace is "sleeping" and nudge him. All he did was moan. So I nudge him again, this time a bit harder then the last time. Still he doesn't walk up. So I nudge him a third time, harder and I yell."Jace wake up!"

 **Jace's POV**

I wake up to Clary yelling in my ear. "Jace wake up!" I sit up. "What's wrong?... WAIT YOUR BACK! Back to the issue at hand what's wrong, again." I ask. "Um so this is Simon..." She says as she points behind her to a boy with glasses...

He kind of looks like a rat! I have the perfect name for him! Rat face boy! "Okay?" I say unsure of what Clarys getting at. "So the problem is... I'm in hiding as you know... Simons here now, what will we do with him... Like I said before I'm in hiding, will Simon have to go into hiding too?" Clary Asks.

"Yeah, I think Rat face,er Simon will have to go into hiding as well." I say. Clary glares at me, while Simon on the other hand is red... His face is bright red! I chuckled to myself.

"Where would he stay?" Clary Asks. "Excuse me, I know I'm knew here and all, but can I at least have some sort of say in where I'm going to be staying while you get whatever you are trying to figure out?" Simon also known as Rat face boy asks.

I think to myself trying to figure out where he could stay. I come up with two options. "Okay I have two ideas or options... You could stay here, if that's okay with Magnus," I look at Magnus, he nods saying it's ok. "Or you can stay with Izzy, if that's okay with her."

I look at Simon. He just stands there and doesn't say a thing. Then I turn to look at Clary, since Simon is her best friend maybe she can chose.

 **Clary's POV**

"I think he should stay with Iz because then he is closer to me, if that's okay with Iz and everyone else." I say" I think that sounds good." Jace says and every one else nods their heads in agreement. The only person that looks unsure is Alec.

I would believe that Alec is very protective of Iz, being her older brother. He seems to be fine with it.

Alec finally speaks after what seems like nothing since Jace and I arrived. "I think Iz would be fine with it, but I'm okay with it if," He gives Simon a look telling him this is for him and he should listen very clearly. "You keep your distance, don't be rude, or handsy!" Alec finishes.

Simon nods. "Yeah... I will follow your rules very very closely Alec." Simon says. I look at him and see his is shaking very very slightly. I guess Alec really just scared him.

Alec glares at me all of a sudden. Ever since Jace and I arrived he seemed to dislike me, does he have something against me? That can't be possible though, this is the first time we have met in person.

I turn away from Alec and turn back to Jace. "So when do we head back?" I ask Jace. "Well it's dark now, you were gone all day, pretty much. So I say we head back, go take Rat face boy to Iz. Then you and I get supper eat in the room and hopefully the king doesn't look for me. Then go to sleep."

"Okey dokey!" I day. Then I turn to Magnus. "Thanks so much for doing this Magnus! It really helped!" I say. "Anytime biscuit, any time!"

 **Jace's POV**

"Thanks Magnus." I say. I nod to Clary and Simon telling them it's time to leave. They come behind me. I lead them out the front door.

 **TIME*JUMP* to the castle!**

When we get back to the castle we have to dodge all the guards. I don't think they know that Clary should be gone so it's not like we have to try to hard, unless we are in the castle then that's another story.

Once we enter I check to see if Clary and Rat face boy are following. They are so then I check the halls. It's all clear so we walk to Izzy's room.

I knock on the door. Izzy's voice comes through the door. "Who is it?" "Jace." I tell her. "Come in."

I open the door, I walk in along with Clary and Simon. Iz gives me a look. "This is Simon, I call him rat face boy!" I tell her. "Jace!" She tells me with a tone saying don't do that, that's rude!

"Okay so why we are here is because Simon needs a place to stay! The king doesn't want Clary here any more so she's staying with me! Simon is from her dimension and also needs to hide, the king doesn't know about him either! Sooo can he stay?" I ask.

"Fine! But only until you sort everything out!" I nod in response, I'm relived.

"Ok thank you and good night Isabelle." I say as I take Clary's hand and walk out the door and to my room.

 **Well!! I'm back now, I think! Well it's winter break so you could get daily updates! Maybe if I feel like it! Review! Check out my other story! Peace out my cats.**


	18. Gardens

Chapter 18

I haven't wrote in a while... opps... sorry! I've just been reading TONS and a been so excited for the tv show S3... I have read the books,watched the movie and tv show! So! I also have a fan account on Instagram for shadowhunters... you can find it @fraywoodherondale ! Anyways... I don't own these characters the amazing Cassandra Clare does!! With out further ado!

Jace's POV

I liked the way Clary's hand fit into mine.. it felt natural. Like her hand was made for mine. I would like to hold her hand for longer...but we were nearing my bed room door. I thought of an idea out of the blue! I would ask her if she wanted to go out for a walk around the castles gardens.. we also have a green house! I will take her through the garden then to the green house! "Hey Clary, would you like to take a walk?" I asked her, Clary took a pause to think before responding. "Yes I love walks! Lead the way." I nod, then walk towards Izzy's room and then into the entrance,out the castle doors to the gardens. We walk hand in hand still. "Wow... this is so beautiful! I love it out here, I could live out here,that's how much I like it." I chuckled at her enthusiasm. We walked around in silence,not an awkward silence but a comfortable one. Eventually we were done with the garden and I took her to the greenhouse. I walked inside... I looked at my watch and realized that it was almost midnight. I smiled to myself because it was perfect. Clary must have noticed my smile because she asked. "What are you smiling about?" "Oh nothing..." I look back at my watch a minute until midnight! So I take her around the greenhouse. I lead her away from the special flowers that I had in mind then back to them just in time for them to start to bloom. These flowers are special they only bloom at midnight. "Wow,Jace... Everything that you have shown me tonight is beautiful but this,this is my favourite! Thanks for showing me this Jace." Clary says breathless. Wow she must really like this. "Hey..." That is all is say, just to get her to look up. When she does... "what-" She says. But I gently take her chin and pull her face up to mine. Our lips meet. I start kissing her.. but she doesn't kiss me back... at first! Then she does, with much more passion then I started with. We break apart to breath.. I sit down on the ground. Clary comes and sits beside me. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that!" She looked shocked.. "I thought you only liked me as a friend." "Why would you think that?" "Well..." "well what?" "I thought you liked Izzy.." My jaw dropped. Wait! She thought I liked Izzy! I started laughing. "What! No Izzy is like a sister to me!" "Oh." Clary says as she stares at the ground embarrassed."Hey,don't be embarrassed." I noticed that she started blushing.. when I said that it only made it worse... I love it when I have the ability to do that. I grabbed her chin again and put my lips back on hers. Clary immediately started kissing back.

I know I know... I didn't write lots for the past month and then I didn't write lots now. But you finally got clace! I feel like I am making the chapters stretch out to far and the days go by slow! I'm going to speed that up now! Yeah,so I'm not good at fluff! Did you like that? Review? I'll be back soon! Peace out cats!


	19. Apples

**chapter 19**

 **I don't own any of these amazing characters, the amazing Cassandra Clare does. Enjoy please leave a review!**

 **Clary's POV**

Jace's lips tasted like apples. Jace and I kissed for a long while in the greenhouse. I looked at Jace. "What time is it?" Jace turned to his watch on his wrist. "1;00 Am... Why?" He asked confused... "I think we should head back it is pretty late, we don't want anyone seeing us. They could report it to the king." I say, I turn and look into Jace's eyes. By the glint in his eyes, I can tell he is thinking of something or has a 'great' idea. "What is it?" I ask just because of the way he was acting moments before. "I'm done hiding you-" jeez is all I have to say about that. "It has only been a day. What are you talking about?" "I was saying before you cut me off, I am going to talk to my father about the whole me getting married thing in the morning." I nod, not really following. "Okay?" "Let's go back," he says as he gets up. I started to get up but Jace turns around and holds his hand out, he then helps me get up. We went back to Jace's room hand in hand. When we back into the castle we are quite. Once we get back to the room I jump onto the bed, then go under the covers and close my eyes. "Goodnight, Jace." "Night Clare comes a response from the bathroom." Soon the miracle of sleep takes me over and then puts me in a dream.

* * *

a time jump to the next morning

* * *

I wake up to someone gently stroking my red hair. I jolt as a feel that... "Hey,hey go back to sleep." Says a calm soothing voice. Jace. I close my eyes.. but I don't fall asleep I listen for Jace to go back to sleep but he doesn't he just stays there and strokes my hair like it's treasure of something precious. I turn into Jaces chest and lay there and listen to his breathing. Soon after I do that Jace say something. "You know I can tell your not asleep Clare." "Wait you can,oh dang of course you Can I just got up." I mentally slap myself in the forehead. "Well well,sleeping beauty is finally awake." Jace says into my ear. I ignore him and punch him playfully in the arm. "So What's is the plan?" "What plan?" "Your idea for telling the king." "Oh that idea! I'm going to ask to court you!" "Really? So soon, we just met 3 days ago!" "Well it seems like we have known each other forever." "True I feel the same." I tell him. "Wonderful,let's go find my dad." I nod but I have to get changed. "Jace wait I need to change." I grabbed some clothes I got from the castle when I first arrived. What I grabbed was a nice simple summer dress. It had a real base with flowers printed on it. Perfect. "I'm ready!" I say to Jace as I walk out of the bathroom. "Ok,let's go!"

 **What do you think? I think I might be back to regular updates! Woohoo! What did you think? Review? Peace out my cats!**


	20. How dare you?

**Chapter 20**

 **I don't own any of these amazing characters, Cassandra Clare does!**

* * *

 **Jace's POV**

I grab Clary's arm and hook it around mine. "So, are you ready?" I ask Clary as she looks around the halls aimlessly. "Yes, just a tad bit nervous." She replies. "Let's get this done and over with!" I say. I loosen my grip on her arm and start to jog down to the throne room, where my dad happens to be most of the time. We arrive shortly after. I lean my ear close to the door and listen to see if anyone is there. I hear 2 male voices and 1 female. I assume it's Mom, Dad and Robert, Izzy and Alec's dad. I look at Clary and make sure everything is ok. I look into her eyes and see determination. I knock on the door, worried that they will be mad at me for interrupting. I used to do that a lot when I was younger and go into trouble many times. I hear footsteps padding towards the door. The door cracks open a bit, just enough to see Robert peering back at me. "Who is it?" I hear my father call from his throne to his assistant Robert. "Jace, your highness. Should I let him in?" Robert asks my fathers. The king pauses to think. A moment or two later she responds. "Yes, let them in." The door then opens fully. I grab Clary's hand and lead her in. "Why is the redhead still here Jace?" "Ok, I know you said that she has to be gone... Over that past few days, I have grown quite fond of her and would like to know her better. To get to the point I would like to court her. I have already asked her. She said yes-" The king cute me off. He turns to look Clary in the eyes. "Is that true." "Yes, your highness." The king nods. "You can stay... But I have a couple of conditions that have to be met in order to stay." "OK, and what would that be?" Clary's Asks. "You have to attend all royal events, as well as being mature and learning proper ways to act." Clary nods then replied. "Yes, I'll do it." Clary's Says with determination. Then my mom says something. "I'm sure Isabelle would be happy to help you, dear." Clary nods her head. "Also I forgot to mention. A little mishap happened and Clary's best friend Simon is here... Can he stay?" "Yes, of course, same rules as Clary though." My mom replied before my father could.

* * *

 **Clary's POV**

During the whole conversation, I held my breath. Jeez, I wonder if I looked ok, because boy, I was nervous. Who wouldn't be? I turn away from Jace and go out the door. Once I'm out the door I bolt towards Izzy's room. I don't care who sees me, as long it's not Jace's parents. I get to Izzy's room in moments, I don't bother knocking on the door because I know that she will be ok with me coming in. "Hey, Iz-" I see Simon and Izzy kissing, I'm SHOCKED, and kind of mad because of its Simon my best friend, who is a nerd and is scared to be daring when it comes to girls. So this, this is upsetting. I turn and run into someone's chest. I feel the person's arms go around me. The hand find the small of my back, I hear a voice say "Shush, it's going to be ok." Jace! Jace starts to rub his hands on my back in a circular motion, it calms me. "Oh, Clary, I'm so sorry.' I hear Isabelle say. I don't really care and just keep my face towards Jace's chair. "Clary... I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen. It kind of just did. I do realize that this is not like me, I just met Izzy yesterday. We clicked, I have never had that happen to me before. Izzy felt the connection too."Simon turns and looks at Iz. Izzy nods slightly. It's barely noticeable. I peel myself away from Jace and leave the room, slamming the door behind me. I then run to Jace's room. Simon can stay... without hiding that is. So he can get a room to himself. Wait.. why did I get so upset over this? WAIT, am I jealous? No, I'm not. I'm sure I'm just hurt because I worked so hard to go back and get him and bring him back. He even broke that painting, that's how I got here in the first place. I was so mad at him, I then began to miss him. Also, this is the Simon that I grew up with, the one that plays D&D and is sweet and nerdy and my best friend in the world, the one that knows me better then I know myself, the same for him I know him better then he knows himself. I need to calm how I find myself on Jace's bed. I then curl into a ball try to sleep. A couple minutes later of me sleeping and hear some of the blankets rustle and then I feel the bed move, almost like someone coming to bed. I groggily opened my eyes, I'm half asleep so I don't bother looking. I just close my eyes and go back to sleep. I think it is Jace that has cuddled up to me. I soon fall into the arms of a dream. In my dream, I dream that I never got here, Simon and I never fought. It was an average day in my dream, I was home. Oh, how amazing home sounded with all this drama here. It would be nice for some peace and quiet. It's so hard here, the king wants me gone, I have to learn to behave properly in front of very important people, Izzy ad Si... And on top of that, I myself am in a relationship with Jace.

* * *

 **Jace's POV**

I decided that I would wait a couple of minutes before chasing after Clary. I assume she went to my room. She needs time to herself, with all this drama going on. I knew this guy was a rat, just like his nickname suggests. No wonder Clary was made him when he broke her painting, that was worth lots of money that she needed. I turn to Simon aka RAT FACE BOY! "That went well..." I say to Iz and Simon. I then turn and start walking to the door. "Wait!" I turn. "What?" I say to Izzy.. "Could you please tell Clary that I didnt mean for this is happen?" Izzy asks me, I kind of nod my head, I'm not promising her that I will say that to is Clary's best friend, and him coming back and Clary catching him with Izzy, when Clary needs Izzy's help is not helping.. At all. I turn away now and rush back to my room, hoping that Clary will be there. I get there in no time because I'm running as hard as I can and I'm tall, long legs come in handy. I quietly open the door, walk in then gently close it behind me. I then carefully climb into bed beside her. I think she is dreaming because she is softly murmuring. I can only catch a few words of what she is saying, something about NY. Wonder what that's about. I lay there and look at Clary, oh how beautiful she is, like an angel... I wish I could surprise Clary, Maybe I can take her out for dinner after this, maybe it won't be as awkward as it was last time we had a date, oh how awkward that was. I notice that Clary is no longer mumbling. I am very curious as to what is going on in her head right now. It is probably about me, you know because, I'm so handsome. I gently nudge Clary. She stirrs slightly. "Clare, how you doing?" 'What?" "How are you doing." "I'm fine, perfectly fine!" I look at her, not quite believing her, it doent seem right, she's not being her usual self.

 **Well, we have 20 chapters now! what do you think? leave a review! What do you think should happen next, Im not really sure what should happen, I have some plans for the future. Anything is hould change?" Peace out cats!**


	21. Mac and cheese

**Chapter 21**

 **I don't own any Of these characters!! Enjoy!**

 **Clary's POV**

Yep it's official Jace did not believe me... that was not very convincing. I said 'I'm fine, perfectly fine!' . Perfectly fine... sounds about right. Jeez my life, what has it become. My life just flipped right upside down.I feel as I am juggling 10 balls at once. Each one representing a problem that I am having right now. By now I'm sitting up now. I got up from my little nap. Jace is looking at me with concern. There's a knock on the door. Jace gets up and opens the door. I hear Jace say thanks then close the door and come walking across the room to the bed. In his right hand he is holding a letter. He opens it and reads it. "Just great! A royal family dinner in a couple of days. My parents, just wow. They also said P.S Clary has to learn proper table manners. Then on top of that it's says that they are serious we have a special gues coming to dinner as well." Jace says his voice laced with sarcasm. "When you said family dinner, does that include the Lightwoods?" "Yeah and Simon gets to come as well, I imagine that Izzy got a letter and told Simon." I grimace at the mention of Simon. Jace gives me a look again. Wow what's with the looks today. I wanna scream Leave me along, but then again I want Jace beside me. I lay back down and close my eyes. This day is just getting started, almost lunch. "Why can't I just crawl in a ball and cry?" "1 because I won't let you, 2 because there is no need, 3 you will over come this." Jace tells me. He has a look of seriousness. Well so much for that. "So what's for lunch?" I ask him. "Why don't we go to the kitchen?" "Sure." Jace gets up and walks to the side of the bed I'm on and offers me his hand. All of a sudden he puts his arm under me and carries me bridal style. He carries me for a bit. "Let me down!" I demand giggling. He sets me down. I then bolt down the hallway. I know the way to the kitchen so I don't stop running. I get to the kitchen and almost bump into one of the chefs. "Woah.Sorry!" I say. I feel the heat rushing to my cheeks and neck. Yup I'm probably looking like a tomato. Real nice.i gear Jace laughing behind me. I turn around and glare at him. "Jeez it wasn't that funny, mostly embarrassing!" "Yeah sure, to me it's still very funny." This time I don't glare at him, I give him a very mean look, it isn't pretty. I then turn back to the chef. "Your highness." The chef said. "Hey Arnold!"

 **Jaces POV**

The chef nods back to me in response. "Clary and I are going to make our own lunch." I announce to the kitchen. Clary gives me a third look. Wow she's just dealing them looks out like a deck of cards. "So what are we making?" I ask Clary. "I don't live here." "Ok then, let's make Mac and cheese." "Sure, that seems simple enough." I go the the fridge and grab some cheese. "Hey Clary go to the pantry and get the macaroni." "Ok!" I then wait at the counter for her to come back. I wait for 10 minutes . I then decide to go and check on her. "Clary?!" "Yeah!" "Did you find it?" "No, this place is huge!" "Yeah I guess." I glance around and spot the macaroni. "You probably wouldn't of found it, it's on the top shelf." "Wow, thanks for that. It's not my fault I'm short! "Uh huh." I say and walk out of the pantry.i get a pot and fill it with water. I start or boil it. It takes awhile. "Soo..." I say. Clary responds back. "Sooooooooo..." well she beat me there. The water is finally boiling. I add some macaroni. I then take some cheese and melt that. The macaroni is almost done. It gets done and I strain it and add cheese and milk and a little butter. Perfect. I grab some bowls and hand them to Clary. "Gets some spoons." "Ok." She grabs them and then we head back up to my room to eat. We each dish up. "Well that was fun." She nods, her mouth full of food. "This is actually pretty good." She says. "Feeling better." "Yeah kind of."we finish off the pot. "How about we go and talk to them?" I offer. "Sure, not really sure how well this will go. I do really need Izzy's help for the dinner that's coming up." We put our bowls aside, then get up. We head to Izzy's room. Clary knocks on the door. "Come in!" Yells Izzy. Clary opens the door and slowly walks in. "Oh hey!" Izzy says. "I'm assuming you got a letter." I tell her. "Yeah." "Clary needs help with proper ways of the table when eating with a royal family." "Is love to help!" I notice Clary, she seems to be angry. I'm taking a guess, I think she's mad at izzy because of how quickly she dismissed their fight. "Hey where is Rat face boy?" "He got his own room." Izzy Says.

 **What do you think?? Leave a review! Check out my other stories! Peace out cats!**


	22. Be proper missy!

**Chapter 22**

 **I don't own any of these amazing characters!**

 **Clary's POV**

"Which room is he in?" Jace asks Izzy. "He is in the room that is 2 rooms down from mine." "Oh ok, does Simon know about the whole royal family dinner?" Asks Jace. "No, I was about to go over there." "Oh ok then we can come with you." I say. "Ok then, let's go." Izzy gets up and opens the door. She holds the door open for Jace and I. We walk over to Simons room. Jace knocks on the door. "Who is it?" Simon calls from his room. "Jace,Izzy and I." I call back. "Ok come in!" Jace opens the door. We all step in. "What's up?" Asks Simon. "We are having a royal dinner in a couple of days and you and I are supposed to learn proper table manners for when eating with the royal family, we also have a special guest joining us." I tell him. "Ok, that sounds interesting, and whom is to teach me the proper table manners?" Simon asks. "That would be me." Jace cute in. "I'll be teaching Clary." Says Izzy. "That's one of the things we have to learn, how to be proper and not to fool around basically, so we can stay." I tell him. Simon had a look of shock come across on his face, he quickly erases it and replaces it with a large smile. "Ok then we better get started." Simon says. I look at Jace, he doesn't look like he is going to enjoy this... I laugh, I try to cover it up with a cough. I catch Jace looking at me, sorry not looking at me glaring at me. It's so hard not to laugh, that was hilarious. Izzy grabs my arm and leads me to her room. Once we get to her room she goes into her closet and grabs a basket. "Ok let's get started." She says as she leads me to her desk. She sets the mystery basket down. "What is that?" I ask her. "Its a basket with dinner utensils," I give her a weird look. "My mom taught me how to use the proper forks and such with this.I'll also teach you how to dress appropriately, when in company of the royal family." I nod.

 **Jace's POV**

"Sooo..." Simon says. "Ok, cut it out!" "What did I do?" "I can list off what you have done wrong, it's a long list... I've only known you for basically 2 days." "Ok... I'll shut up." I nod happily. "So to start I need to teach you how to be a gentleman." I say. "Aren't I already one?" Simon asks. I give him a look. He seems to get the message. "Ok, first and foremost, when a lady is with you, you always open doors for them. You always be kind. Don't make dumb comments. Be polite. Basically that's it." I look at Simon, he looks deep in thought. "Ok, got it." "Are you sure?" I ask. "Yep absolutely positively surely sure!" He yells. "Woah not so loud, also you can't do that." "Ok." He says. I then take hours going over stuff like that. I also go over which utensils to use when eating and so on. I'm sure Simon got most of it. At the end Simon collapses on his bed. I hear him let out a sigh. Well this day took a turn. "I'm going to see how the girls are doing." "Oh ok, I'm coming to." He says still laying on the bed. "Are you coming?" "Oh yeah of course." I nod and continue walking. I go to knock on Izzy's door, I hesitate because I hear laughing. Looks like they are starting to get along more know after all of that eairlier. I hear Clary squeal. I knock on the door. "Come in." I wander into the room, Simon following close behind. "Hey whatcha doing-" I see Clary in a dress, a black short tight one that takes my breath away. "I thought you were teaching her proper manners not how to dress to go to a club." I say. "I did, but we are getting ready to go to a club, Magnus is hosting one of his grand parties at the Pandemonium." "Oh ok, I didn't hear about that." I say. "Wanna come?" Asks Clary. "Yeah! I'm in." Says Simon. "Sure." I say. "Go get ready then!" Izzy yells at me. "Ok fine. We are going, jeez!" I say and head out the door. I go to my room, Simon goes to his.

 **Clary's POV**

"Oh My Gawd!" Izzy says. "What?" I ask. "Did you see Jaces face when he saw you in that dress?" "Um,no, why?" I ask a bit confused. "His jaw basically hit the floor." "I take it that's good." "Um, heck yeah!" Izzy says with lots of excitement. "Ok!" I say. "I'm going to wear my sneakers." I say to Izzy. "No, no you are not." "Why not?" I ask. "Because I said so." Izzy goes to her closet and starts digging around. "Here! These should work perfectly!" She says as she hands me the heels. "I'm going to twist my ankle in these!" I say! "No you will be fine!" She says. "Now for the makeup and hair!" She says happily. I'm starting to think that she loves this kind of stuff. Nope I know she does! I let her do her thing. "Close your eyes, I'll tell you when I'm done." "Ok." I say closing my eyes. Awhile later Izzy finally says she's done. "Wow... I look..." "You look stunning, any guys jaw would be hitting the floor." Izzy says. Izzy gets the curler she had plugged in and grabs it. Izzy combs my hair. Then she grabs a piece and braids my hair at the side of my head and takes it to the back of my head and pins it there. Then she takes the curler and curls all the other pieces. "Wow." Is all I can say. "You are welcome." She says. "Thanks!" I say. Izzy does her makeup and hair. It takes her forever. I mean forever. She likes it one way then decides on another one. This goes on for awhile. "Ok you look great!" I say. "Let's go now." I tell her and grab her and lead her out . "Let's find the boys." Says Izzy. "Yep." She takes me to Jace's room.

 **How was that! Soo seems I'll be updating more often... in a way I had writers block. I knew what was going to happen in later chapters! Somebody gave me some ideas! Thanks! They know who they are! Anyhow! Review!! Tell me what you think! Peace out cats!**


	23. Partyyyyy

**Chapter 23**

 **I'm back lol! I don't own any of these amazing characters the CASSANDRA CLARE DOES!! So basically chapter 22 doc deleted!! So if that's causing issues, I'm apologizing!! If you haven't read it yet this is what happened the the the the last chapter if it doesn't work! Again I apologize! So what happened is Izzy teaches Clary to have proper manners... They apologize to each other! They then get ready for a party and Jace comes in and was like I thought you were teaching Clary to have manners not how to dress to go to a club and all. Then he and Simon head back to get ready! Jace was teaching Simon how to have manners as well! Yeahhh then Iz takes Clary to Jaces room! And Jaces jaw drops when he first walks in the door! Sooo yeahhhhhhh lol this is bad! Why did that happen OMG I'm still mad! But you know what we gotta keep going!**

 **Jace's POV**

There is a knock on the door. "Hey Simon! Wanna get that?" I ask him. "Yeah." I hear footsteps go towards the door. Then the door makes a creaking sound, indicating that someone has entered. My breath gets caught at the sight of Clary (again!) I gotta quit doing that. "Hey..." Clary says awkwardly. My jaw must of dropped or something, Clary looks awkward. I take my hand up and push my Jaw yo to its "normal place". Simon laughs into the sleeve of his shirt I gave him! Izzy whispers something into Clary's ear. I think is was something like,"I told you, he just did it again!" Clary and Izzy giggle and keep looking at each other like they have an inside joke. They probably do thanks to me, I really gotta stop drooling like a dog over Clary! "So are we ready?" Simon interrupts they half silence, half giggling fest. "Yeah, for sure!" Izzy Says as she drags Clary out the door. Simon walks up next to me as we walk down the halls. "That was... well interesting." He said and chuckled as he walked forward to catch up to Izzy and Clary. Well my day is going very interestingly! That's all I have to say. Instead of lagging behind I jog up to Cthe rest of the group. "Hey Izzy where did you hear about this party?" I ask her. "Alec was talking about it and I overheard, and Magnus gave me a heads up!" I nod my head. Of course Izzy was eavesdropping. It really sounds like something she would do. We get to the exit. Then we get into a carriage type thing and head to the party!

 **Clary's POV**

Omg Izzy was right about Jace's jaw dropping. To be honest that was hilarious. I'll never get over that. It's going to be in my mind forever! Omg. In the carriage thingy... I don't know what is is called, I don't pay attention! "We are here!" Somebody said and interrupted my thoughts. I get out... I then look around. Wow it's so nice outside. Izzy grabs my arm gently and then gently drags me inside. Magnus greets us at the door. "Hey everyone," Magnus looks at me. "How are you biscuit?" Magnus Asks. "I'm good... how are you?" I say in response. "Good!," then he turns to Izzy."thanks for coming and bringing your friends!" Everyone then when off and went separate ways. There was tons of people at this party. There was a bar, people dancing and a snack table. I looked around to spot some of my friends. The only person I could spot that I knew was Alec. I don't know him that well, but I've met him, kind of. I danced... well my type of dancing. That includes me swaying my hips slightly, and my head slightly as well. People probably don't count that as dancing, but I do. I got lost in the music.. Someone was tapping me on my shoulder. I turn and see Jace. He has a look of fear on his face. "Hey what's-" ok then. Jace takes me some where. It's hard to tell with the lights brightly shining in your eyes. I see Simon on the floor with lots of people crowding him. "What happened?" I screamed and ran to Simon. How the heck did this happen was all I could think of. "He hit his head really hard and blacked out." Izzy told me. "We have to get him to the hospital!" Jace lifts Simon off the ground and carries him to the carriage.

 **Mwahahahaha!!! Cliffhanger. So what do you think? Leave a review? Can't wait for next time! Peace out cats exclamation exclamation cliffhanger. So what do you think? Leave a review? Can't wait for next time! Peace out cats!!**


	24. Hospital

**Chapter 24**

 **Ok sooo I didn't write this story for how ever long... oops . I got caught up in the other story... (Just another dare, need 3 more reviews for new chapter) yeah I'm going to HOPEFULLY write more on this one... don't worry it's not close to being done... I have big plans for this one! So hopefully I keep writing! Getting reviews motivates me. I don't own any of these characters Cassandra Clare does!**

 **Jace's POV**

As I carry Simon out to the carriage, I hear Clary and Izzy talking. Izzy informs Clary that Simon hit his head hard and blacked out. When Clary speaks her voice is soaked in worry.

I want to tell Clary then everything will be fine. I can't, Simon weighs quite a bit, so I feel like I have to focus on not dropping him. I am strong... it's just, Simon. Sigh

In the truth, Simon will be ok. The hospital isn't what Clary is used to. Our doctors have more technology and advanced health care skills, compared to what they have back where Clary is from.

Once Simon is sorted, we all get in. Everyone sits in silence. Clary has a fear etched on her face. I pull Clary into my side and give her arm a reassuring squeeze.

The entire ride no one says much... we sit there and wait until we get to the hospital.

When we get there, the doctors come out with a stretcher and out Simon on it. They rush him into a room to see what's wrong with him.

Izzy, Clary and I sit in the waiting room. In the waiting room, there is some TVs , magazines, and some books. Still, nobody says anything. I attempt to start a conversation.

"Clary, Simon will be fine. Here we have more advanced skills and technology, then you guys have. He should heal faster if there is something really wrong with him." I tell her sincerely. Clary only nods.

 **Clary's POV**

Jace does have a good point. But, I'm still worried... I mean Simon is my best friend and he is hurt. I can't help even . We have to sit out here and wait. It's painful to sit out here and not know what's going on.

 **20 minutes of silence...**

A doctor appears from around the corner. "Simon will be fine in a couple of weeks. He just has a concussion. He has to take it easy. No sports, no running..."

I let out a sigh of relief. Simon is going to be fine. "Can I go and see him?" I ask. "Yes, only for a bit... he should be up any moment." The doctor says. The doctor walks to Simon's room. I follow him, eager to see my friend.

When I enter I see Simon on the bed with his eyes closed. Some things are hooked up to him. I take a seat next to his bed.

I sit there for a couple of moments and Simon's eyes open. Simon blinks and looks around. "Where am I?" He asks. "I'm the hospital. According to izzy, you hit your head and blacked out. You have a concussion, doctor said no sports and no running." "Shouldn't be hard." Simon says.

Simon isn't very athletic, so like he said

it won't be hard. I let out a small laugh.

 **Well there a chapter!**

 **For more shadowhunters stuff from me follow me on Instagram @fraywoodherondale0.2**


End file.
